Happiness Delight
by Baekvoice96
Summary: Cerita Baekhyun yang bertanya pada Chanyeol tentang makna kalimat Happiness Delight dan hubungannya sama foto Instagarm ekhyunxChanyeol I ChanBaek I BaekYeol I MalexMale I BoysLove


**-Happiness Delight-**

**-**_**-150219-**_

"_**yeol kenapa kau suka sekali dengan kalimat Happines Delight?apa maknanya untukmu ?aku baru sadar saat kau menulis kaliamt itu di meja fansign kemarin,dan dimana-mana kau menulis dan menggunakan kalimat itu juga,bahkan photo di Instagrammu ini juga kalimat itu"**_

**-BeMylight48-**

* * *

**Author POV**

"Chanyeolie,,,"

Suara lembut itu memanggil namanya,membuat fokus matanya teralihkan dari layar mobile phone pintarnya dan secara otomatis otaknyamemerintahkan matanya untuk menatap siapa yang memanggilnya.

Diambang pintu kamar yang sekarang menjadi milik Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo itu menampilkan sosok namja mungil dan tampan sekaligus cantik yang sedang mengucek mata sipitnya dengan tangan yang melihat itupun hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gemas dengan tingkah laku manis yang bahkan terkadang juga tidak disengaja oleh kekasih mungilnya sendiri.

"kenapa sayang? kemarilah!" perintah Chanyeol yang sudah membenahi posisinya -yang tadi tengkurap- menjadi duduk dipinggir mata yang sepertinya mengantuk itupun Baekhyun berjalan mendekati yang mengerti jika kekasihnya itu dalam keadaan mengantuk berat langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun lembut dan mengarahkannya untuk duduk dipangkuannya, memeluk Baekhyunnya itu cukup hanya dengan satu tanganya yang berbadan lebih mungil pun hanya pasrah dan segera menyamankan posisi kepalanya sehingga menyandar didada bidang kekasihnya dengan tangan yang memeluk erat leher kekasih besarnya itu.

"kau sedang apa Chan?"Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"aku hanya sedang melihat artikel fans yang mengupdate foto kita dan EXO di Nature Republic kemarin dan membaca komentar –komentar fans di Instagram" Chanyeol dengan telaten mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya yang lain dan mengecupi rambut Baekhyun yang selalu terasa lembut diwajahnya.

"kau sendiri,bukanya tadi kau sudah tidur sayang?"

"huh,Kyungsoo dan Suho Hyung sangat ribut sampai membuatku terbangun,kenapa kau tidak jadi menemaniku tidur Yeol"rajuk Baekhyun dengan wajah puppynya.

"hey tadi manager hyung kesini dengan Kim SajagNim,makanya aku pindah kesini sebelum Kim Sajangnim melihat kita tidur berpelukan"Chanyeol ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun yang telah berpindah terlebih dahulu merebahkan tubuh mungilnya dikasur Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol,dia malah asyik melihat artikel yang sedang menampilkan foto-foto dirinya dan Chanyeol yang sedang fansign di Nature Republic kemarin, Baekhyun juga sepertinya tengah sibuk mengotak atik Instagarm kekasihnya , dan membiarkan begitu saja kekasih jangkungnya itu memeluk erat tubuhnya dan menciumi lehernya.

Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka.

"jangan digigit Chan,aku sedang malas memakai baju tertutup!" Baekhyun memperingati kekasihnya yang sepertinya ingin memberikan Baekhyun juga terkadang sebal jika harus memakai baju yang selalu menutupi lehernya karena harus menutupi kissmark yang dibuat kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol tak mendengarkan perintah Baekhyun,malah semakin gencar mengigit dan menghisap leher putih Baekhyun yang tidak mulus lagi karena tanda yang dibuat olehnya sendiri,bahkan tanda yang kemarin lusa yang Chanyeol buat juga belum menghilang dari leher Baekhyun.

Walau Baekhyun berkata jangan,tapi dia juga tidak benar-benar berusaha untuk menghentikan perbuatan kekasihnya malah terkadang mendesah pelan.

"Ha ha ha kau malah mendesah sayang,itu artinya kau juga menikmati apa yang aku lakukan" Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara rendahnya ditelinga Baekhyun "sepertinya kau harus tidur denganku malam ini Baek",membuat sang empu merinding saat mendengarnya,ditambah dengan tangan Chanyeol yang meremas perutnya pelan.

"YAAK kau bodoh,bagaimana jika yang lain tahu,kau lihat photo ini" Baekhyun memperlihatkan foto mereka,kebetulan fotografer pemilik foto itu mengezoom bagian wajah mereka berdua."mataku dan matamu sama-sama terlihat lelah karena malam sebelumnya kau membuatku tidur hanya beberapa jam,jika fans sadar dengan mata kita bagaimana?pasti mereka akan berfikir aneh-aneh!" Baekhyun segera mendorong pelan tubuh kekasihnya agar menjauh darinya sedikit dan berhenti menggerepe-repe? tubuhnya.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan mendengar celotehan kekasihnya dan mendekati kekasihnya lagi,kali ini dia hanya memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dan membiarkan kepala kekasihnya itu tidur dengan berbantal lengannya.

"bukanya kita memang melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh,berarti tebakan mereka benar kan?" denagn sengaja Chanyeol menggoda kekasihnya yang mudah merona itu, dan hasinya dia mendapat pukulan sayang didahinya,walau sebenarnya tidak sakit dia tetap mengaduh untuk menghargai kekuatan kekasih mungilnya itu. ha ha ha

"YAAAKK bodoh"

Mereka sama-sama terdiam lagi,bukan diam canggung yang merekarasakan,mereka diam karena merasakan kehangatan yang mereka rasakan jika tengah bagaimana lagi,saat ini mereka harus bisa puas dengan waktu luang yang sedikit untuk mereka bisa sedikit apapun waktu itu,mereka akan selalu memanfaatkannya,karena sangat jarang waktu yang mereka miliki untuk bisa saling berbagi dan menyentuh (ini menyentuh yang positif ya hehehe) ,bukan karena mereka Boy Band yang super sibuk dengan pekerjaan dimana-mana,itu adalah alasan kesekian kali jika mereka mau mengeluh kenapa mereka tidak bisa mempunyai waktu untuk berduaan.

Yang menjadi masalah utamanya adalah Direktur perusahaan mereka,orang yang selama ini tidak suka dengan kedekatan mereka berdua atau real Couple lain di akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk memisahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun –karena Couple inilah yang benar-benar terlihat lebih real dan vulgar kedekatanya dari real Couple EXO carareka lakukan ,seperti memisahkan kamar mereka berdua,atau membuat skandal Baaekhyun dan Taeyeon,dengan alasan menutupi skandal Kris,yang baru beberapa bulan lalu mereka –EXO- ketahui jika itu juga untuk menghapus pendapat dan bukti keRealan ChanBaek,atau juga mereka menambahkan beberapa couple lain seperti membuat Couple ChanSoo.

"yeol kenapa kau suka sekali dengan kalimat Happines Delight?aku baru sadar saat kau menulis kalimat itu di meja fansign kemarin,apa maknanya untukmu?dan dimana-mana kau menulis dan menggunakan kalimat itu juga,bahkan photo di Instagrammu ini juga kalimat itu"

Baekhyun bertanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Handphone milik yang sedang memejamkan matanyapun membuka matanya lagi karena mendengar pertanyaan dari kekasihnya.

"benarkah? bahkan kau yang kekasihku saja tidak sadar dengan maksudku,Chanyeol lebih memiringkan badan Baekhyun menghadap padanya,hingga wajah mereka hampir bersentuhan,kalian bisa bayangkan sebagaimana dekat jarak mereka? "kau tahu apa artinya?"

Baekhyun hanya mengerjapkan kedua mata sipitnya polos,tanda ia tidak paham dengan pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Kebahagiaan kesenangankan?"jawab Baekhyun polos.

"itu memang benar artinya,tapi kau tidak faham dengan maknanya,,,

"yaa Chanyeol,memang apa maknanya jangan bermain tebak-tebakan denganku,tinggal mengatakannya apa susahnya sih jangan menggodaku"Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Cahnyeol yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh gemas dan segera mencuri kecupan ringan dari bibir kecil kekasihnya.

"kau tahu,Happiness itu berarti aku! Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya sebentar,dan dibalas tatapan polos dari kekasihnya,tanda jika kekasihnya itu semakin tidak faham,"aku adalah Park Chanyeol si HAPPY virus di grup ini,jadi Happiness itu berasal dari julukanku di EXO,dan DeLIGHT,,Chanyeol menggantungkan kalaimatnya sebentar,"kau tidak sadar jika kata itu aku ambil karena itu nama kekuaatanmu?

Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari kekasihnya itu,"benarkah?"Baekhyun bertanya dengan mimik terkejut,tak menyangka dan juga tersipu karena penjelasan dari kekasihnya itu,sedikit-dikit dia mulai paham kemana arah pembicaraan kekasihnya.

"ya,orang-orang dan ChanBaek Big Fan mungkin akan terus memantau Instagarmku kalau-kalau aku juga mengupload fotomu,tapi dari awal bahkan mereka tidak sadar jika aku sudah menyertakanmu dalam Instagramku, mereka hanya terpaku pada foto-fotoku,tapi yang sebenarnya paling penting bagiku bukanlah fans menyukai foto-foto ku atau mengfollow ku hingga menambah jumlah followers ku,aku sangat senang dan sangat berterimakasih dengan dukungan mereka dengan memfollow IG ku dan menyukaiku dengan cara apapun,tapi aku juga ingin mereka tahu jika dari awal namamu yang terlebih dahulu dan akan selalu berada didekatku dan menyertaiku dengan memasang foto Happiness Delight itu,tanpa aku harus mengupload foto kita berdua aku ingin mereka sadar jika kau sudah lama bersamaku,karena dengan siapapun aku berfoto,lama-lama fotoku itu pasti akan tergeser kebawah karena foto lainku yang baru,tapi foto dengan Happiness Delight itu tak akan tergeser karena nama itu selalu berhubungan dan akan selalu ada,namamu dan namaku yang berdampingan seperti kita yang akan selau bersama dengan cinta diantaranya".

"dan yaa,kau benar arti dari nama itu kebahagiaan dan kesenangan,karena kau mencerminkan itu semua untuk hidupku Baek"Chanyeol menatap dalam mata kecil Baekhyun,berusaha menyalurkan perasaan cintanya yang teramat besar untuk kekasihnya.

Tapi Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun yang akan selalu berusaha mengalihkan kegugupanya karena perlakuan kekasihnya itu.

"ohhh darimana kau belajar kalimat itu oeh?mencontek di internet"Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menutupi kegugupan dan wajah memerahnya.

Chanyeol yang hafal dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu hanya menggelengkan kepalnya menangkup kedua pipi kekasihnya itu dan mendekatkan kewajahnya sendiri."dasar kau ini"untuk menyalurkan rasa gemasnya Chnayeol mengecupi pipi dan dahi keksihnya berkali-kali.

"kenapa,tidak langsung dengan nama yang jelas menjadi nama julukan kita saja yeol?"

"kau ingin Direktur benar-benar memisahkan kita dengan memindahkan salah satu dari kita ke EXO-M,atau kau ingin aku diberitakan berkencan dengan Nana Noona,tertangkap kamera sedang bermesraan..

"yaak ap,,,

"atau kau ingin disuruh untuk memberikan rumor setelah kau berpacaran dengan Tae Noona kau juga akan menikah dengan Taeyeon Noo,,

"yaa aku akan sangat senang dengan itu,aku akan menikah denagn Tae Noona,,

"yaakk apa-apaan dengan ucapan mu itu,kau hanya akan menikah denganku Baek"

"yaa siapa yang duluan ingin berkencan deng,,,

CUPP

"aku hanya bercanda sayang,kenapa kau menganggapnya serius dengan kau ingin menikahi Noona itu"

"kau menyebalkan Yeol,jika kau ingin berkencan denganya ya sil,,,

CUPP

"yaa kenapa kau selalu seenaknya menciumku oeh"

"hey apapun yang terjadi dengan berita itu,kau hanay perlu ingat,I'M YOURS BABY" kali ini Chanyeol mencium Beakhyun lebih lama dari dua ciuman tadi,Baekhyun yang terkejutpun ikut memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman lembut kekasihnya saat kesadarnnya kembali.

"emm i'm emm yours too emm yeol" jawab Baekhyun disela-sela membalas ciuman itu.

**-o0oENDo0o-**

Yeeee ini ff ke 5 sayaaaaa di FFN ini

Hihihi gimana sama FF Chanbaek saya yg ini,maaf ya kalo ad yg ilang,soalnya emang kadang suka ilang sendiri walau udah di edit (tau cara giman biar klimatnya nggak ilang?)

Sebenarnya ff ini terinspirasi saat saya melihat foto Chanyeol yang menulis Happiness Delight di meja fansign kemarin(pada liat nggak) dan bertambah ngeh lagi liat IG Chanyeol yang tulisanya Happiness Delight dan ada gambar love dan crownnya disisi-sisi nama itu. ini imajinasi saya karena moment2 mereka yang bikin diabetes,coba kalian liat mata dan muka mereka di foto fansign nature republic kemarin,mata dan muka mereka kaya nggak tidur haha ha,(mungkin mereka tidur malam karena curhat).Wajah baek yg setiap harinya bersinar agak lelah kan ha ha ha.

Kalo soal berita date baek 5 tae itu aku Cuma ngeh kalo mereka berdua itu kakak adek doang (telat ya),coba kalian liat moment saat Baek dideketin dan dibisikn Tae,dia Cuma senyum biasa dan nggak ada salting nya kan keliatannya,dan coba kalin liat foto baek yg salting(menurut w) saat chan masangin pita di leher Baek,dari baek yg tepuk tangan dan langsung berhenti dan mau tersnyum tapi ditahan dan jadinya malah tersenyum aneh saat chan masangin pita,ketara banget kan saltingnya,mereka juga aneh +canggung+hati-hati kalo mau skinship ato dektan,iya nggak,kekekek just my opinions about them yg punya pendapat lain soal mereka boleh PM ato yg lain,bukannya mau ngebash BaekYeon ya.

Kekekek makasih udah sempetin mbaca,like boleh follow boleh review boleh PM boleh heheh author banyak maunye.

Mind TO Review? Gumawo sanget readerdeul kekkeke annyeong.


End file.
